Stuck Together
by 2queens1prince
Summary: Elizabeth and Henry are late for a lecture.


AN: I'm stuck with the Hiking story at the moment, so I thought I'd throw this one together. Let me know what you think.

Madam Secretary Prompt: Elizabeth Henry are both supposed to be lecturing in just a couple minutes, but they're still in one of their offices at UVA, and are about to be very, very late.

Dr. Elizabeth McCord was known as the toughest political science professor on the UVA campus. Despite that, her classes were always full with a waiting list. Elizabeth thought it was because of the relevant information she shared. Her husband, Henry, thought it was because she was easy on the eyes. Given that the male portion of her classes significantly outweighed the female, he thought his assessment was accurate, not that he would say her lectures were anything but relevant.

So it was, that she was sitting at her desk, gathering a few papers into a pile to be graded later and she glanced at the clock. 1:40. She had plenty of time before her 2 o'clock class. A knock at the door startled her. Elizabeth grimaced. "I hope this doesn't take too long." She pushed the pile aside. "Come in," she said.

The door opened and her face broke into a wide smile. "Dr. McCord," she said, pulling herself to a stand. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Dr. McCord, it's good to see you as well." Henry said, elbowing the door shut behind him. He stepped back to flip the door lock.

Elizabeth grinned. "What brings you here this afternoon Dr. McCord?"

"Oh, I thought that maybe we could spend a little quality time together," he said, stepping around the end of the desk to stand directly in her space.

"I have a 2 o'clock class," Elizabeth said, tilting her head back as Henry pressed open mouth kisses to her neck.

"Mmm hmm. I do too, remember?" Henry placed his hands on Elizabeth's hips and ran them down her thighs, catching them hem of her skirt and he started pulling it up. Elizabeth moaned softly as she pulled Henry's hair tugging him closer to kiss him. As their tongues dueled, her hands moved to unfasten Henry's belt, pushing his pants over his hips.

Their shirts were unbuttoned and hung lazily on the shoulders of the wearer. Warm hands burned imprints onto the other's back as they pressed themselves together. Henry lifted Elizabeth to sit on the edge of her desk.

She kissed him passionately as her fingers touched the pendant that always hung from his neck, a visual reminder of their connection, their commitment to each other. They had worn those necklaces for the better part of twenty years. Henry pulled away from her kiss and placed his lips on her pendant before taking a nipple in his mouth. Elizabeth gasped, "We're working against the clock Professor, you better speed this along."

"Mmm," his reply, swallowed by her skin. Then he stood and penetrated her forcefully.

"Oh God!" Elizabeth cried out, embarrassed by her loudness as she threw her head into Henry's neck. Henry rocked into her hard. Elizabeth clung to him as if her life depended on it. Henry continued his actions bringing her closer to the edge. She tried to move her head, but felt a tug, holding her in place, and let her head fall back to Henry's chest as he pounded her until she went stiff against him. He followed her within seconds as her walls contracted around him, pulsing against his penis.

Coming back from their high, they tried to pull apart, but were unable to. "Henry, our necklaces are stuck together."

"How did that happen?" he mumbled.

"I'm not sure, but we're in a rather compromising position, so we need to figure this out." Elizabeth reached up and touched the spot were the pendant were tangled. "I don't know if I can untangle it."

"Perhaps I can just kiss you a while longer and you can work on that." Henry grinned, planting another kiss to her lips.

"Seriously Henry. This is important. Shit! What time is it?"

"Yeah. It's 1:59." Henry said. "We're going to be late."

Elizabeth was getting flustered. "We're practically naked in my office, stuck together, and who knows what we look like. I honestly think being late is the least of our problems."

Henry chuckled. "Okay, okay, sorry. Can we try to move like-no, that won't work." Elizabeth wiggled and shimmied her skirt back into place and buttoned most of the buttons of her shirt.

Henry buttoned his shirt. "What about my pants?" he asked. Elizabeth hooked the seat of his pants in her foot and drug them back up his legs so that they were within his grasp. "You have so many hidden talents." Henry planted a kiss on her lips. "That was so hot." She smacked him in the arm.

"Be serious Henry," she said, but he could read the amusement in her voice. He reached around her neck and felt for the clasp.

Reading his plan, she moved her hair out of the way. Henry sighed as he moved his hands awkwardly around her neck. "The clasp slid around and is in the middle where they are hooked together. Check mine."

Elizabeth reached up and felt around Henry's neck. "Wait it's right here," she said, pinching the clasp where they were joined. She worked it for a minute. "This would be easier if I could see." She struggled to get hold of it to unhook the chain. "The next time I cut my nails down, because they are too long, remind me of this moment," she murmured.

Henry chuckled. "We are now very late. It's 2:10."

"Got it!" Elizabeth exclaimed as the necklace fell away from Henry's neck. "Can you take mine off?" Henry stepped back and once he was able to see, he immediately unhooked the clasp and it fell away.

Henry retucked his shirt and fastened his pants. "How do I look?" Elizabeth slid off the desk and ran a hand through his hair in an effort to tame it a little.

She straightened her skirt and tucked her shirt back in. "Me?"

He smirked as he tried to fix her hair. "You're either going for the 'I just had a quickie in my office' or 'I just got swept up in a tornado' look."

"Hell," she sighed reaching into her desk drawer, pulling out a big clip. She gathered her hair, twisted it and clipped it up. "Better?"

"Lipstick." She grabbed a stick from the drawer and then looked at him for re-evaluation. "Passable," he said as he looked her up and down. "It's 2:14. Think we'll have any students left?"

"We'll see," she said, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "Come on." They couple left the office and made their way to the lower floor. They grinned at each other as they parted ways in the hall, each stepping to their own classroom door. "Until later professor," she smirked as she opened the door and walked into the room.

Henry overheard her. "Sorry guys. I was unavoidably hung up in my office. Let's get started. He chuckled and walked into his own class offering apologies.


End file.
